How A Dance with Dragons Should Have Ended
by doctor anthony
Summary: How I think Season 5 Episode 9 should have ended
1. Ambush

**How A Dance With Dragons Should Have Ended**

 **Authors notes I don't own Game of Thrones. Just the idea for this one-shot.**

 **I was not happy with the latest episode of Game of Thrones as no doubt a lot of people weren't this is simply what I think should have happened in the episode.**

 **Baratheon encampment**

Stannis woke up with a start, he looked around for a moment and took a deep breath in an effort to try and relax.

The dream he just had, more like a nightmare was of him allowing Shireen to be burned alive as a sacrifice to the Lord of Light. The dream horrified him, Shireen had been crying out him or Selyse and he just stood there while she died.

Stannis knew he had to get his mind off that nightmare and stepped outside his tent to get some air for a few moments before going back to bed.

Stannis stepped outside and looked up at the sky, he had always liked the night sky, when the stars light up. He stare at them for hours when he was young and still did from time to time now as a man.

He was dragged out the thoughts of the past when he heard horses galloping off and knew something was wrong.

Stannis grabbed his sword and yelled out at the top of his voice "To arms! We're under attack!"

Soldiers emerged from their tents weapons ready and soon Stannis saw a fire start and headed there determined to find, the people responsible for this.

He saw a man running off and followed him while the others tried to put out the flames or go after horses which were running off in fear thanks to the fires now popping up all over camp.

Stannis caught up to the man who had a smile on his face and said "This is turning into a great night. My men will have caused their damage and I kill you."

Stannis went on the attack as the man took out two daggers. Stannis could tell this man was not trained like he had been, his fighting style showed it. This meant the fight only had one outcome.

The man slashed Stannis across the chest as the king stabbed his opponent in the back bringing him to the ground just as Ser Davos and a few soldiers showed up to help their king.

Stannis ordered that the man be put in chains and questioned before he passed out from the wound and his own exhaustion from lack of sleep.

Stannis woke up sometime later to the sound of screaming. The voice of the screamer was one he recognized immediately. It was Shireen.

Stannis got up and emerged from his tent. He saw several men holding Davos back as Melisandre and Selyse watched as other soldiers were tying Shireen to a pyre.

Stannis yelled "Release my daughter now!"

The men tying Shireen did so, as Davos was also released and the king gave another command to the troops.

"Put those men who helped to restrain my daughter and Ser Davos in chains same for my wife. Tie Lady Melisandre to the pyre."

When no man did as he commanded Stannis said "Do it now or share her fate."

The men did as ordered while Shireen ran to her father and hugged him while crying her eyes out over what nearly happened to her.

Stannis hugged Shireen back and asked Davos "What has the man we captured told us so far?"

Davos answered "He told us he is the son of Roose Bolton, Ramsay. We got him to tell of the defences around Winterfell. The attack by him and his men destroyed some of our siege weapons but none of our food supplies thankfully. He also told us that Sansa Stark is at Winterfell at this very moment."

Stannis nodded this new information was helpful.

With that he let go of Shireen who stood next to Davos while her father walked over to where Melisandre was and glared at her before he got a torch and said "For the night is dark and full of terrors."

He then lit the pyre and everyone watched as Melisandre was burned alive.

Stannis went back to his tent to get some rest and saw Shireen enter and knew what she wanted to ask and said "You can stay here tonight."

Shireen laid next to her father and hugged him as she said "I love you father."

Stannis was silent for a moment before he said "I love you too."

The next morning the paths were clear and Stannis had the troops march forward on to Winterfell along with Davos and Shireen while Selyse was being left behind, punishment for nearly allowing Shireen to be sacrificed.

Stannis stayed behind himself at the encampment with some men for one last job, to deal with Ramsay Bolton.

The Bolton was tied to a cross similar to what house Bolton used and Stannis said "I may not be as good at Flaying as you Bolton's are. But I'll do my best."

Ramsay's screams were soon heard for miles and most assumed it was the sound of a mere animal dying.

 **The end.**

 **Authors notes so that's the end of this one-shot let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	2. Winterfell

**How A Dance With Dragons Should Have Ended**

 **Chapter 2 Winterfell**

 **Authors notes I don't own Game of Thrones. By popular demand of some of the readers of this fic I've written this second chapter.**

 **Ironrath**

Stannis Baratheon and watched as his men were being given fresh supplies from House Forrester at their holdfast of Ironrath, House Forrester was not far away from Winterfell and unlike most Northern lords and ladies. Lord Asher Forrester bent the knee to Stannis and joined the small amount of forces he had with his army and was giving any food that could be spared to the royal army before the attack on Winterfell. This had quickly been followed by House Glenmore who quickly swore fealty and their forces joined the royal army, eager for a chance at revenge against the Boltons.

As Stannis watched on as his daughter Shireen was shown around Ironrath by Lord Forrester's sister Talia, his thoughts went back to Melisandre attempt to sacrifice Shireen to the Lord of Light. He was angry at what nearly happened to Shireen and was glad he made that woman pay for her actions.

'She loved that fire god so much.' Stannis thought to himself, 'Now she can meet him up close.'

It had been three days since the raid on the camp, the snows had melted after the death of Melisandre and the royal army stopped at Ironrath for fresh supplies and got them from Lord Forrester and then learned, that the Bolton bannermen the Whitehills who were overall a quarter of Roose Bolton's fighting force were nearby at Horn Hill.

Catching them off guard with an a surprise attack in the middle of the night, Stannis and his men wiped out House Whitehill down to the last man, with only Lord Ludd Whitehill's daughter Gywn left alive to send a message to Lord Bolton. That the one true king was coming for him.

As soon as the fresh supplies were loaded onto wagons ready to move, the army would move heading for Winterfell while, he'd have Shireen stay here with 100 of his best men with orders to get Shireen back to The Wall if the worse should happen.

Suddenly a rider arrived at the holdfast and Stannis instantly recognised the rider as Davos and ran to greet him, knowing something had happened at the wall just as another rider rode into Ironrath behind Davos. It was Jon Snow.

Stannis had sent Davos to Castle Black to inform Jon Snow about Sansa Stark and to see if his fleet was back at Eastwatch by the Sea and if it was Stannis wanted those men from the fleet brought back to Ironrath before the attack on Winterfell but obviously something had happened up there if Jon Snow was here.

Ser Davos and Jon both knelt as Stannis approached them and he motioned for the two men to rise before asking "What happened at Castle Black?"

Davos answered "Some in the Nights Watch tried to mutiny against Jon Snow, our men from the fleet who were at Castle Black helped put down the mutiny and they're on the way here only behind us by an hour."

With the explanation Jon knelt before Stannis and laid his sword at the king's feet before pledging his service to the one true King, with a smile Stannis said "Rise Jon Stark."

Jon did so and Stannis brought Jon to the main hall in Ironrath where Lords Forrester and Glenmore were waiting as Stannis own lords to discuss the plan of attack on Winterfell.

As this was going on Davos went to see Shireen and was happy when he got a hug from the princess, delighted to see him back as she told him about Ironrath from what Lady Talia Forrester had told her.

Stannis and Jon looked over the map of the region as Jon explained all he knew about Winterfell and it's defences.

Stannis thought of what the battle plan should be and said "We'll attack at night, when most of the Bolton's are asleep, a small group will sneak into the castle through the tunnels and open the gates for the rest of the army. Once inside, we subdue the Bolton's and rescue Sansa Stark."

A few hours later after the rest of the royal army and the Wildlings showed up and got ready to march on Winterfell Stannis met with Davos and Shireen. He hugged his daughter and told her of his love for her before he said to Davos in a whisper "If I die in this battle Ser Davos I want you to look after Shireen and keep her safe."

Davos nodded and said "I'll defend her with my life if need be. Hopefully you'll win this battle and we can all celebrate in Winterfell."

Stannis nodded back as the royal army moved out headed to Winterfell.

That night most of the Bolton men in Winterfell were fast asleep, Stannis army got in the hidden passageways that Jon had found with Robb as children. AS some of the army sent into Winterfell to open the gates did so, the rest of the royal army rushed into Winterfell and killed every Bolton man they could.

Roose Bolton was killed in his sleep by Stannis and Sansa Stark was freed from the Bolton's custody. Stannis smiled as Jon embraced Sansa. Before both of knelt to the king.

Stannis motioned for them to rise and ordered the last remaining Bolton man to bring Roose Bolton's head to the Twins and wrote a letter to Lord Walder Frey, saying 'Roose Bolton has answered for his crimes, your next.'

Stannis ordered Ser Davos and Princess Shireen to come to Winterfell as Jon Stark sent out ravens to the Northern Lords, inviting them to Winterfell.

They quickly arrived over the next few days and swearing fealty to House Stark and to King Stannis. Shireen convinced her father to have a small feast to celebrate their victory.

As the feast began, Lord Manderly stood up to give a toast and said with regret in his voice "I did not fight beside you your grace and I will regret that for the rest of my life but You King Stannis have killed the bastard Ramsay Bolton Lord Bolton and avenged The Red Wedding."

Lord Manderly drew his sword and knelt as he said "The Lannister's took Dragonstone a few days ago, so technically you're now the new King in the North. Your grace"

The other northern lords quickly bent the knee and started to chant "The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North!"

Stannis motioned for the Northern Lords to rise and said "My lords enjoy the feast. After tonight we march to take The Twins and make House Frey pay for their crimes." The Northern lords cheered as he turned to converse with Jon Stark and Sana Stark.

 **The Twins**

Lord Walder Frey opened the package a Bolton man brought to him. He was shocked to see it was the severed head of Lord Roose Bolton and a letter from King Stannis was attached to the package.

It said 'Lord Bolton has paid for his crimes along with Ramsay Bolton. Your next.'

He immediately sent out a raven to the Lannister's begging for help, terrified that Stannis Baratheon was coming to kill him.

 **Winterfell**

Stannis had the royal army get ready for battle as Jon Stark offered to march alongside him and he ordered Davos and Shireen to stay in Winterfell and encouraged his daughter to read the books in the Winterfell library as she talked about constantly.

Stannis said to Jon "When we take The Twins. I'll make one of your loyal bannermen it's Lord. And I'll remove Walder Frey's head myself, the bastard has lived too long."

With the royal army marched out to take The Twins.

 **The end.**


End file.
